Wild Magick Filks
by Traci the Fire Sprite
Summary: These are some filks about The Dark is Rising. They were meant to be funny. The second one is mostly about the Wild Magic, though. Hope you enjoy it. *Now there are two!*
1. Merriman's Hair

Merry, the Immortal Wizard: a Filk  
  
By: the Wild Magick  
Disclaimer: We don't own "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer", Merriman Lyon, the Old   
Ones, or Will Stanton, (Though Traci wishes she did. She can dream, can't she?)  
  
A/N: One night, Traci,(me) was trying to go to sleep, but she had "Rudolph, the red-  
nosed Reindeer" stuck in her head, and it was driving her crazy. So she made the best of   
it, turned on the light, and got out her notebook and wrote this in honor of Merriman's   
hair. Alana liked it, so here it is. Have fun.  
  
  
*Merry, the Immortal Wizard.*  
(you know the tune)  
  
Merry, the immortal wizard,  
Had a very hairy head.  
And if you ever saw it,   
You'd say he's better off dead.  
All of the little mortals,  
Used to laugh and point and stare.  
They'd always ask poor Merry,  
"What did you do to your hair?!"  
Then one snowy Christmas Eve.  
Stanton came to say,  
"Merry with your hair so white,  
Just go and get it cut, alright?"  
Then how the wizard stuttered,  
And then he said most dangerously.  
"My hair is just fine, Young Old One.  
Don't push it or you'll be history."  
  
  
};)  
  
(We all know that Merry's a raging Sadist deep inside, don't we?)  
  
  



	2. Riots in the street.

Magick in the Streets  
  
By Traci of the Wild Magic  
Email: Saphyria73@icqmail.com  
  
  
A/N:: Hey there, this is Traci speaking, or typing, or whatever. I   
know I haven't posted anything in a while. (Dodges tomatoes and bricks   
thrown by the readers ::Ynah nah, you missed me!!!::) And I apologize for   
it. There, I said I'm sorry, so be thankful.   
Anyway, this is a filk by my friend and fellow Wild MagicK, ?Alana   
and myself. It's a song about the Wild Magick to the tune of "Dancing in   
the Streets", from the movie, Sister Act 2. It's pretty short, but I think was   
worth it. The story behind the song is the main thing, though.  
During choir on day at school (AKA Hell), Alana and I were talking   
about doing a filk for the Wild Magick. We were singing this song (Dancing   
in the Street), connected to other songs from the same movie. So, we sat   
there writing on the filk while the altos got a break from singing (that's us)   
and the sopranos were going over their part.  
Either Alana or I laughed out loud about a part in the filk, and the   
intern, idiot that she is, came over and took the paper we were writing on!   
We watched her as she read it, and tried not to smirk as she started to look   
scared. Luckily, having reputations as goody-two-shoes at school pay off.   
We didn't get expelled for talking about riots and magic and all that, because   
the real teacher knew us to be nice little children who would never do   
anything of the sort. ::smiles innocently:: On with the filk! (you'll soon see   
why she looked scared and thought we might blow up the school. ::gryns   
wickedly:: )  
  
  
  
Magick in the Street: A Filk by the Wild MagicK  
  
Calling out around the world,  
Are you ready for the magick elite,  
Summers here, and the time is right, for magick in the street.  
  
We'll aggravate the Old Ones,  
And all the Riders too!  
All around the wor-ld,  
  
All we need is Magic,  
Wild Magic,  
There'll be magic everywhere.  
  
They'll be yelling and prayin',  
While we are playin',  
And riots in the streets,  
It doesn't matter, we don't care,  
As long as we are there!  
  
Ahhhh! Everywhere around the world,  
There'll be riots, magic in the streets,  
Yes, we'll be there, Wild Magick Elite!!  
Ooohhh….  
  
  
A/N2:: Ok, whaddaya think? I know it sounds like we're the type to   
blow up the school and stuff, but we're not. We just like the idea of having   
the Wild Magick really irritate people, and seeing the effect on the mortals.   
I hope you don't get the wrong idea, the worst we'd ever do to our school   
is….wait, why should I tell you?! Sorry, you'll have to come up with your   
own plans for creating havoc. So there, Ynahh!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own the Old Ones, Riders, the song "Dancing in   
the Streets", or Sister Act 2. All I own is myself and the Grey Chair (if you   
don't know about the chair, don't ask.), Alana owns herself, I hope…  
  
  
Hey MK!! Keep writing on chapter two of your fic!!!   
Hey Zedd!! Have fun with your MST of GoF and the Drunk Old   
Ones!!  
  



End file.
